


I'll wait for you

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, grant ward's redeption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grant Ward chooses the Hydra, it seems that his whole world is crashing down. all the pieces, however, will soon return to their place, and the Skye opens her heart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> OS post-1x17 , inspired by the song “I’ll wait” by Mumford & Sons.(x)

_Now I’ll be bold_  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind freed from the lies

 

 

It was just noon and it was really hot in that outfit . Yes, it was hot for sure, it coulden’t be otherwise , Grant Ward was never nervous . But his sweaty palms lied for him, and his heart pounding in his chest even more.

 

"  _Grant , you are an agent of SHIELD_ ,” he said to himself ”  _come on, calm down. You’ve never been nervus in your life “_

 

Maybe he woulden’t be so nervus if it was a mission, he woulden’t be so nervus if he had the realization that this was all fake . But nothing was fake in that moment,  _and he was really getting married with Skye._

 

"Oh my God, don’t tell me you’re with emotions too and that you’re really nervous ," said Fitz , adjusting his bowtie next to him , "I own $ 5 to Jemma " he said testily.

 

Ward was so nervous that he diden’t even care about Fitz and Simmons and how they had just gambled on his nervous breakdown likely . He poured himself a whiskey , he diden’t know how , but that amber liquid was always able to calm him down.

It was all happened so fast. The meeting with that girl who had changed his life, that constant desire to protect her, and the knowledge that he loves her, mission after mission. But then, as always, Ward thought it best to ruin everything with deceptions and lies. The last, the most important, the most huge mistake he had ever been able to do, it was just the Hydra.

Garrett had deceived him, telling him that there were people inside SHIELD who wanted to hurt Skye, and he would do anything to prevent it.

 

"The clairvoyant wants her. Dead or alive! "Were the few words that Garrett said to him.

 

Grant trusted him, He was his mentor, his SO and almost a father figure to him, and if he said the clairvoyant was hiding inside the SHIELD and wanted Skye, it must be true,and joining the Hydra was the only way he had to find him before he found Skye.

 

But he diden’t think about the consequences.

"I don’t want to see you again,in my life," said Skye, once she discovered, and so Grant did. He diden’t take long to pack up and leave the Bus . Something inside him had just died , he wanted to cry, but the only times he did in his life,it was because of his stupid brother, and he had promised to himself to not to do it anymore. But it was worth it for Skye . She was his soul mate, the love of his life, and he had just lost her.

 

Coulson diden’t take long to recall him , once the Hydra was finally destroyed.

 

"We need you," he told him, and Grant finally realized the huge mistake he did. Leaving the bus , leaving Skye, had exposed her to dangers of every kind , and he wasen’t there to protect her.

 

It took almost six months to regain the trust of his friends, almost a year for Skye but in the end , she opened her hart to him again.

 

"You know Ward ," she said one evening , "I just now realized how much you mean to me ."

" And what I mean ? " Asked him .

" The moon, the stars and everything the world has to offer me " she replied , then she kissed him passionately.

Another two months and it was agent Ward’s birthday. Grant was expected of it all, but not for sure a surprise party . The girls prepared a cake, Fitz did the decoration,and for all he was finally back to being ” the grumpy agent Ward ” and he coulden’t ask for better. The evening was wonderful , he also received some small gifts, who he appreciated with enthusiasm. But it was Skye’s gift the one who leave him speechless.

He found her sitting on his bed with a small brown box in her hands.

" Oh Skye , another gift ?" he asked in surprise.

" Oh, shut up! I think you’ll like this ! " She said , winking .

 

Grant then opened the box without hesitation, and what he found inside left him speechless. It was a pregnancy test.

 

" It’s a pregnancy test ! " He said, confused.

" Well, I see that your power of observation is still good ," Skye said with a chuckle " now read the result."

 

The red cross was unequivocal : it was positive .

 

"it’s positive ," said Ward.

" And that means ? " Skye asked more and more excited.

" You’re pregnant ," said Grant, with the first tears of joy in his life.

" It is love " Skye said then , weeping in turn . But she had no time to finish the sentence , because Ward had already thrown over her to kiss her passionately.

" Wow Ward ! What are your intentions ? " Skye said , when they parted for air .

" I was thinking about twins " Grant replied , with a grin.

And as if by magic , like one of those fairy tales that Ward’s grandmother told him as a child , he had found his princess , and it was almost inevitable for him to begin to think about marriage . He took the plunge one evening, when he and Skye were giving the news to the rest of the team.

 

"Yeah, I just entered the first month! " Skye said , smiling.

" And most likely we will be married in June, if Coulson gives me the honor of marrying his daughter ," said Grant, anxiously awaiting the reaction of his beloved.

" Exactly ! " She said, without realizing , "Wait what?"

" Wow son, Are you serious ? " Said Coulson .

"Of course, sir! I love your daughter , and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, " Grant said ," Will you gives me her hand? "

" Permission granted ," Coulson simply said.

" What the heck is going on? " Asked a confused Fitz .

" Shut up ! " Jemma and Melinda said, at the same time .

"Yes, I would like to know too!" Said Skye , more and more confused .

" Rockie , my love ," said Grant , kneeling " I’ve never been good with words , but what I’m trying to say is that I love you . From the first day ,you made my world a better place and I will not live long enough to show you all my love . This last year has been crazy , and I never thought that all that hatred could turn into this , "he said , stroking Skye’s still flat belly. " So , Skye Coulson , would you do me the honor of allowing me to protect you for the rest of my life? Will you marry me ? " He said, opening a small black box , revealing a beautiful ring

"Wow, and you say that you were not good with words ," said Skye , crying.

"Is it a yes? " He asked hopefully .

" Book the church in June, [Robot](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/i--wanna-be-a-shield-agent#) ," said Skye.

 

The agent was soon passed on by his flood of memories , when Coulson shook his arm.

 

“Son ! Are you ready ? We are waiting for you ! ” he said.

 

and he certainly didn’t want them to wait for him , the most important day of his life.

***

The ceremony was very short.

Only a few friends , mostly agents and Grant ‘s grandmother sitting in the front row , along with his younger brother.

Fitz was Grent’s bestman , while Melinda and Jemma were the bridesmaids .

Skye was lovely , the bride that Grant had always dreamed of. She was dressed in a beautiful ivory dress, well that gave justice to the forms of the expectant mother . Grant tried to do it, but he coulden’t remember a time when he had seen her more beautiful than that.

" And with this ring , i marry you" were the last things that Grant’s brain was able to understand . He managed to recover from its torpor , when Fury named them Mr. and Mrs. Ward.

Now they were on their car, headed to Hawaii for their well-deserved honeymoon, yet with the clothes of the ceremony.

 

"I can’t believe it!" Skye said, " you not only make me a mom, but you’ve also made me a respectable married woman ," she said , snuggling in the back seat next to him.

 

" Oh my dear Mrs. Ward !" said Grant , " and it’s only the beginning ," he said placing a hand on Skye’s belly, to kiss her passionately. He detachment almost immediately , however , when he felt a slight kick under his hand. It was the first time he was able to hear their baby .

 

" Did you hear that ?" Skye asked , reading the expression on her husband.

 

" Yes," said Grant, without words.

 

" Oh , I’m so happy," Skye said, " I felt a little ’ selfish to be the only one who could hear him "

 

" Hear him? " he asked Grant " I thought you said it was a girl " he asked doubtfully.

 

" Apparently we were wrong ," said Skye , " Do you remember when I felt sick last week ! " she asked .

 

"Do you mean when I practically forced you to make a visit with Simmons ?" asked Grant, still a bit ’ shaken by the news.

 

" Yes, and it turned out that we were wrong ," said Skye , stroking her belly " it’s a boy! "

 

" But how is that possible?" Said Grant.

 

"I honestly don’t know. I just know that there is a little agent Ward here, " Skye said , taking Grant’s hand , placing it to the point where their son was kicking . "Oh my God , I just hope that he take my character , or we will have a little [robot](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/i--wanna-be-a-shield-agent#) that goes around the bus ," she said , making even Grant laugh .

" Hey , little man ! I’m your daddy , "said Grant, resting his lips on Skye’s belly bottom.

And the two stood thus for the whole trip that took them to the airport.

 

Grant Ward had been through a lot in his life but he had the courage to wait, to be brave, to fight for that piece of happiness that both wanted and now he had found in Skye. He had waited , and now he had his princess .


End file.
